pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Hikari kat/Archivo 1
¡Bienvenido! Hola Hikari kat. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Poke Espectaculos Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Mi pagina de discusion Bienvenido a mi pagina de discusion. Aqui podras charlar y preguntarme cosas. No te pongas timido! Preguntame lo que quieras! --•Kristal • 23:46 17 sep 2009 (UTC) HOLA AMIGA http://es.pokefanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Destacado.png HOLA AMIGA BUENO PUES TE INVITO A NUESTRA WIKIA EN LA CUAL PODREMOS ASER LO QUE QUERAMOS BUENO ESPERO Y ASEPTES ADIOS--midori 23:22 16 sep 2009 (UTC) Veo que ya me hiciste administradora por los nuevos íconos que se ven. Que pases bien, un saludo. --HarukaAngel 23:26 17 sep 2009 (UTC) Si ya la vi, suerte con ella^^ --HarukaAngel 23:30 17 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya he hecho artículos aquí... ¿Qué tal: Pokémon Saga Special Travel: Ash y Día, otra vez viajando y Pokémon Special Travel. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 15:23 18 sep 2009 (UTC)) Si Y con los sprites, bueno las caras son las de la página que está en la portada, el sábado las subiré(si no llueve) y si no te importa voy a corregir un pequeño error que tienes: haora es ahora. --HarukaAngel 18:06 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa Donde conseguiste esas imágenes de Soul/Alma?? He buscado en internet y nada. --HarukaAngel 18:10 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Como??? Como has podido subir el logo de tu wiki, me puedes decir? esque ya lo e intentado todo y nada.......--Paul the pokemonlover 18:32 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Me again Cuando suba las caras debo poner Archivo: Cara de tal pokemon.png o sólo Cara de tal pokemon.png. Y es png o jpg?? Y te creo (si me da el tiempo) el artículo Hikari pero tú pones sus datos. --HarukaAngel 18:34 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Y acabo de crear ICarly versión pokémon, luego subo las imágenes de las caras. Besitos^^ --HarukaAngel 19:02 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola Estaba en el chat de wikidex y por eso no había visto tu mensaje, si no cambio de página no me aparece el cartel de nuevos mensajes. Y de nada, jeje. Otra cosa, ya tenemos 7 artículos. No puede parecer mucho pero es bastante para empezar hace poco. --HarukaAngel 21:39 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok pero Ya cree el artículo de Hikari. --HarukaAngel 21:44 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Quería preguntarte si esta wiki es sólo para pokénovelas y fics, xq creí k sería interesante hacer un artículo para que los usuarios pudieran opinar sobre los personajes del anime. No sé q t parece. --HarukaAngel 22:56 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks Me parece buena idea. Mañana subiré las imágenes y quieres que cree la página para las encuestas? Cómo quieres que se llame? [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|''♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Ok Pero ya me voy lo hago después. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Volví Ahora creo el artículo y se ve que te gusta Alma/Soul. --HarukaAngel 00:25 19 sep 2009 (UTC) A mi también No desde que la vi, sino ahora que la estoy conociendo más. Y estoy creando un personaje con su imagen, luego la subiré. Podría usarla para una pokénovela. Y como quieres que sea la portada?? --HarukaAngel 00:47 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Si Se vería lindo, creo que está bien. --HarukaAngel 01:57 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Um Yo ni idea de eso, podrías preguntarle a algun administrador en WikiDex como Profesor Pokémon. Él me parece más simpático que Ciencia al Poder. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Jeje Bueno, pregúntale al que vos quieras, con el que te sientas más cómoda y ya estoy avanzando con el personaje basado en Alma, se llamará Katherine pero le dirán Katy. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Que bueno Cualquier cosita me avisás pero dentro de un rato ya me voy, xq son las 11:18 p.m. y después me cuesta dormirme cuando estoy mucho rato en la computadora jeje. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) hola gracias por imvitarme,la verdad es que eres un angel presiosa! xd--~*Jc*~ 11:44 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Te quedo re buena Voy a subir algunas caras que tengo en la commputadora, luego busco más y si me da tiempo las subo. --HarukaAngel 21:17 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Si De ahí las saqué, es la página k estaba en la portada. Pero ayer no me dio el tiempo para subir más y no las tengo acá así k voy a buscar más y después las subiré. Besos. --HarukaAngel 15:50 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Y... Un nuevo personaje llamado Haruka?? --HarukaAngel 15:53 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Por cierto Está divino el logo nuevo, muy adorable ^^, donde conseguiste la información sobre Alma?? Xq en mi blog dijiste algo sobre ese episodio. Y has escuchado esta canción: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk8YQbueskI?? --HarukaAngel 16:36 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Si, pero de donde lo viste?? Y yo no había escuchado la canción hasta ayer, XD. --HarukaAngel 16:46 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok, gracias La verdad no conocía esa página, veí las imágenes de los episodios en Serebii.net, pero ese todavía no lo tienen. Por cierto, terminé a Katy, ahora estoy haciendo otro de ella. Cuando pueda lo subo, ahora me tengo k ir, besitos. --HarukaAngel 16:54 20 sep 2009 (UTC) hola hola amiga bueno pues espero y no creas que te quiero aser la copetenci ni nada lo unico que quiero aser es aser una paguina en donde todos nos podamos divertir bueno espero y te nos unas quiero saber sobre ti y tus novelas o lo que agas bueno adios http://es.pokefanfics.wikia.com/wiki/POKENOVE_Wiki--Kimori 22:24 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Mira Tengo una nueva historia: Las aventuras de Katherine por Johto, espero que te guste. --HarukaAngel 01:17 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya las he estado viendo, suerte con ellas^^ --HarukaAngel 01:34 21 sep 2009 (UTC) xD el que mas me ha gustado es el de: Diamond vs Pearl - Hey, Dawn! sobre los personajes de carly, freddie etc... deberias poner la imagen de un pokemon (en un episodio) como referencia n_n --•Kristal • 01:36 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Si lo sé, pero todavía no las he subido. Cuando lo haga las pondré en su artículo, así como en el de Katy, ya terminé tres imágenes de ella^^ --HarukaAngel 01:42 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Lo que pasa es que... la computadora no es mía, si lo fuera ya lo habría hecho. Tengo otra, la XO que regaló el año pasado el presidente a todos los niños de las escuelas de todo el país (nos quiere comprar con computadoras, XD), pero para entrar a internet funciona con redes (xq es una laptop), entonces tengo que estar cerca de una escuela y desde mi casa no estoy lo suficientemente cerca, así que no las puedo subir pero mañana lo voy a intentar. --HarukaAngel 01:49 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Bueno Espero que no sea mucho problema para ti, acá va uno: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Eevee_subido_en_una_roca.png, ahora te mando los otros. --HarukaAngel 02:01 21 sep 2009 (UTC) http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:EP547_Skitty_de_Aura.png http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:EP529_Ambipom_de_Maya.png http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:EP554_Umbreon_%282%29.png ya están todos, gracias de antemano!!!! --HarukaAngel 02:06 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias Eres una gran amiga, you're so sweet^^, algún día esta computadora será mía. Pichu: Sueña. Yo: Soñar no cuesta nada^^ XD, bueno gracias y dentro de un rato me voy xq ya es tarde, see you! --HarukaAngel 02:13 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias y... es porque el inglés me gusta, no sé, ya es un hábito escribir algunas cosas en inglés. Bueno, edito las páginas y ya me voy xq me están diciendo k m vaya a acostar. Cuídate. ---- Ush Esa Raquel es insoportable, apenas la conozco y no me la baco, XD. Bueno, sólo pasaba a decirte que vas muy bien con tu historia y ya me voy. Besos. --HarukaAngel 01:56 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Graxias-- Pues esta wikia mola aunque todavia estan mejor superdex wiki y wikidex y fákemon xD, pues eso, intentaré mejorarlo grax!! --I´m shiny 14:57 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok, entendido, cambio y corto. pero. tuve una pokénovela pero me la borro un administrador de wikidex pues eso... --I´m shiny 15:02 22 sep 2009 (UTC) pd: era mu chula xD ah eso haré.. --I´m shiny 15:07 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Muy pronto Voy a planearlo, será...aún no tengo idea de como será pero lo haré, xD. --HarukaAngel 16:42 22 sep 2009 (UTC) JEJE ^^ JEJE ESPERO QUE SEAMOS BUENOS AMIGOS ^^ --Typhlosion95 22:00 22 sep 2009 (UTC) THANKS xD GRACIAZ JEJE Mira estas imágenes http://th02.deviantart.net/fs42/300W/f/2009/084/e/5/Cute_Pichu_by_Veemonsito.jpg http://fc04.deviantart.com/fs46/f/2009/185/d/c/Cute_Pichu_by_suzie55.jpg No son adorables?? Mañana las subo, si te parece. --HarukaAngel 01:51 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok Gracias, cuando pueda las subo xq ya sabes que la computadora no es mia, es de mi hermano. --HarukaAngel 19:14 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Si Pero apenas llevo 100 ediciones, xD. Bueno, es todo por ahora, besos. --HarukaAngel 21:25 23 sep 2009 (UTC) PD:De donde sos?? Y.. dejaste tu pokénovela: "La búsqueda de la piedra alfa" en suspenso, quiero saber que es lo que pasó, xD. --HarukaAngel 22:16 23 sep 2009 (UTC) La verdad No sé leer mentes xD, bueno te dejo para que la sigas, suerte. --HarukaAngel 22:34 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Kristy Ya he subido no sé cuantas caras de pokémon, fijate en las subidas de archivos en cambios recientes para que veas cual no subir. --HarukaAngel 23:32 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Y... he subido varias de tu pokénovela: La búsqueda de la piedra alfa. --HarukaAngel 01:22 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa podemos sacar las caras de acá ya que está todas juntas: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Profesor_Pok\u00e9mon/Caras_MM --HarukaAngel 01:28 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Em No era una pregunta x3, sólo te dije k ya había subido varias caras de pokémon y k te fijaras cuales eran para k no las subieras repetidas, aunque abajo te sale un aviso, pero para que no te tomaras la molestia. --HarukaAngel 01:31 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Yo... también las sacaba de ahí pero como ví k en wikidex estaban todas juntas las de las hembras y machos se me hace más fácil sacarlas de ahí. --HarukaAngel 01:41 25 sep 2009 (UTC) PD: y esas imágenes están muy buenas. xD Ya las subí, y dice k es un duplicado del otro pero en wikidex también lo dice. Aunque creo que si deberíamos subirlas xq algunas personas querrán diferenciar sus personajes de macho y hembra. Por ej: la pokénovela estrella tiene a una Ambipom hembra. --HarukaAngel 14:04 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Mirá Conseguí tres íconos para usar en personajes desconocidos: Archivo:?.png Archivo:?1.gif Archivo:?2.gif Qué tal? --HarukaAngel 16:16 25 sep 2009 (UTC) ENTENDÍ xD, pero igualmente ya subí algunas, ahora no voy a estar borrándolas y también yo no me sé las diferencias así que... Bueno, creo que voy a hacer otra pokénovela, todavía no tengo bien clara la idea pero la quiero hacer y ya continué iCarly v. p., Spencer tuvo que meter su cabeza en el inodoro para sacar un Torchic, pobrecito. --HarukaAngel 00:43 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Todavía... no lo sé exactamente pero uno de los personajes tal vez sea una Kirlia, tal vez. Ahora la pienso un poco más y ya la empiezo. --HarukaAngel 01:05 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Que curiosidad xD, espero que no se haya roto nada. Voy a estar en wikidex para buscar información para mi novela y el fin de semana no voy a estar mucho xq el sábado tengo un aniversario y el domingo el cumpleaños de un vecino que cumple 1 año, el Pablito. --HarukaAngel 01:21 26 sep 2009 (UTC) De nada... La verdad es que use mi imaginación. Iba a poner en una: "...Kristal, en Diversión Pura, le llama a Barry como su bebé y el siempre huye, a pesar de que el quiso que fuera su novia?" (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 13:51 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Yo... Yo ya estoy en WikiDex X3. Por cierto... ¿Qué tal la historia de Mix Región? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 13:56 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Sí... Estoy en el chat. Y la historia, luego la continuo la de Mix Región. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 13:59 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Puedo??? Me puedo convertir en admin burocrata o rolback.Dime que hago??? muchas ediciones crear muchos articulos subir las caras de los pokes etc gracias --Jarf1998 15:50 26 sep 2009 (UTC) A question ¡¿Te gusta Barry?! Xq al personaje de Kristal que venís a ser vos, le gusta y en tu página pusiste: love u con corazoncitos. --HarukaAngel 16:04 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias Oye trabajare mucho y lo hare bien --Jarf1998 16:04 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Sí... Pero me aburro allí :(. Prefiero estar aquí X3. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:22 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Bueno... Lo que quieras. Te gusta mucho Barry, ¿Eh? X3 (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:38 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Por cierto... frame|Como estas ¿De dónde sacas las imágenes del anime? Es que yo solo veo WikiDex y Serebii.net (Pero de hay no se pueden sacar imágenes) X3. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 10:23 27 sep 2009 (UTC)) Info Nombre Jarf(Julio) Edad 11 color favorito naranja Pokemon inicial:Chimchar Mejor amigo:Kristal Clase entrenador cordinador Aparaicion mas importante:Pokemon diversion pura Imagen: esta entre las mas recientes thumb|Julio historia Julio es un entrenador de ciudad corazonada,nacio y crecio ahi.A los 10 años no pudo ser entrenador por que tenia mucha escuela,a los 11 años vino el profesor Serbal y le dejo escoger un Pokemon y escogio a chimchar.Y ahi inico su viaje Luego voy a poner los pokemones que se les ha visto a julio Estoy conectada... Por cierto... Bue dibujo el de Kristal, ¿Lo has hecho tú? X3 (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:52 27 sep 2009 (UTC)) Y... ¿Sabes como hacer esto: Estas, por ejemplo aquí, en Poke Espectaculos... ¿Cómo hago para guardar la imagen entera de la página, Screenshots? X3 (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:54 27 sep 2009 (UTC)) ¿En el xat? ¿En el Xat ese que me dejaste en la discusión? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:57 27 sep 2009 (UTC)) Lo malo es que... Me costara copiarlo entero :(. Bueno, allá voy X3. Por cierto... ¿Podrías darme el link? Es que yo solo me se estas páginas de juegos: Juegos.com Juegos de chicas.com Y una llamada juegos diarios.com (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:06 27 sep 2009 (UTC)) Administrador?! Viva! Es inesperado, nunca habia pasado algo semejante, lo hare lo mejor posible! --santi 22:24 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Yeah, of course Si^^ son muy lindas. ♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 22:31 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Jeje, pero... xq en Mr. Kat pusiste kat con k y no con c?? --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 22:52 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Estaba... buscandote imágenes de Barry y Dawn en las imágenes de Google pero me salió cualquier cosa, y encontré esto: http://www.dragoart.com/tuts/2627/1/1/how-to-draw-dawn-from-pokemon-diamond-and-pearl.htm es un tutorial para dibujar a Dawn, por si te interesa^^ Lástima que no encontré las imágenes, cuando encuentre una la subo como: ''B x K 100% love o B x K 4ever o lo mismo pero en español: B x K x100pre, xD. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 20:38 28 sep 2009 (UTC) PD: Ahora voy a estar menos xq volví al liceo de las vacaciones de primavera, pero después está la fiesta de la primavera de Dolores (única en el mundo, en serio, pero en otros lados de Uruguay la han copiado, la de acá es la original y la más linda xD) y del miércoles al lunes no voy al liceo. Yo no hago carro xq prefiero mirarlo pero lo están haciendo de Michael Jackson, ¿conocés la fiesta? Jaja, me mata de risa Kristal y Barry, otra loca pokéaventura. Cuando Kristal dijo te quedaste en b..., pensé que iba a decir bo***. Y tuvo que usar falda, xD. Sos muy buena para hacer reír. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 00:03 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Jaja Después me di cuenta que quería decir boxers, xP. De Happiny, pobre Barry. Y no, no las he visto. Por cierto, pensás que esto lo deberíamos decir las chicas??: Hey you, I say what I mean I mean what I say when I say Chorus: Girls like boys, Who never want to stay you see As soon as they walk away, We step in their direction, That's okay, Who wants to have some guy, not I, Sticking right by my side, We can not take rejection, This is for your information --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 00:26 29 sep 2009 (UTC) ***xP*** Me salió con Chorus xq estaba viendo la letra, entonces como ese es el estribillo, olvidé borrarlo. Y lo de las contribuciones, tal vez sea xq sos administradora y xq acá podés hacer cualquier artículo y subir cualquier imagen, bueno no cualquiera pero hay mucha más libertad que WD. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 01:03 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Yyyy.... que te pasó?? Digo, si se puede saber por supuesto. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 01:34 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Uuuy Eso no debería hacerlo si le gustás. En mi clase sólo hay cinco "nenes", y no son muy lindos. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 01:44 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Si a él... realmente le gustás no debería hacer eso. Por cierto, de dónde sos?? Xpero un ratito y me voy xq mi mamá me apura para que me vaya a acostar¬_¬ --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 02:05 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Aqui hablemos Ese tipo es un IDIOTA, y Ciencia al Poder tambien. Quien se cree él para venir y tirar nuestro fanastismo? Es administrador? NO! Y nos amenaza con bloqueos inesesarios! Dire esto: ' QUE SE VAYA AL CUERNO!' Perdon por eso, pero estoy furioso >:( --santi 00:24 30 sep 2009 (UTC) ¡Sí! Exacto! Y además borro la image de imagenshak que me enviaste. Dile a Hakura que me agregue a la lista, dijo que em agregaria el lunes, y hoy es martes. --santi 00:33 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola Hikari que de tiempo! bueno era para preguntarte una cosa.....¿porque las personas que editan escriben algo asi como:"Empoleon de Kristal" que yo sepa esos son personajes de las mismas pokenovelas que aqui se acen o no?--Maestro Pokemon 14:45 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok bueno puede que aga eso con mis personajes algun dia por haora no tengo tiempo porque en otra Wiki tengo otra pokenovela (que tiene mas exito que cualquier otra de las que e echo XD) y otra cosa como eres una de mis amigas del Wiki te puse un personaje en la Pokenovela que tengo aqui XD--Maestro Pokemon 14:45 30 sep 2009 (UTC) ¿¿¿¡¡¡!!!??? ¡¡¡¿¿¿ENTONCES ERAS TU???!!! tremendo susto me pegaste creia que tenia un virus de computadora o algo asi! (XD)--Maestro Pokemon 14:50 30 sep 2009 (UTC) No hay cuidado... No importa ya bueno que te parece si lees mi Pokenovela en la Pokenovela Wiki se llama Aventura Pokemon! (estoy aciendo el capitulo 8)--Maestro Pokemon 15:27 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Seguro que es eso Denuncialo con el Profesor Pokémon, o que se una a esta wikia y lo bloqueamos, el bloqueo sera eterno y sera tanto para Poké espectaculos como para WikiDex. --santi 17:37 30 sep 2009 (UTC) ¿¿Dónde.... conseguiste esas historietas del manga como Hey Dawn?? --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 23:17 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Aaah y donde podría leer el manga en internet?? Acá no hay ¬_¬ Y que onda con ese tal Y.2. no sé que? Se cree administrador amenazando al Santiago de que iba a pedir que lo bloquearan?? Por cierto, creo que voy a hacer una historia de locuras, hablada en uruguayo xD. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 23:58 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Sip Ya ví, y ahora voy a hacer la historia. Que nombre le puse?? Ah! Locuras y pavadas habladas totalmente en uruguayo o en uruguayo. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 00:09 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Dice... Santiago que te diga que capturó un Cresselia y que terminaron los chaparrones con truenos. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 00:23 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Yo no sé si vos... conocés los shippings de pokémon, aunque lo más probable es que si. Bueno, una amiga de WikiDex, Usuario:Dawnmegafan, quiere hacer artículos de los shippings pero allá no la dejan, ya conocés a los de WikiDex ¬_¬ ella ahora los va a hacer en otra wiki, pero no me dijo si en esta o en la de Satoshi Dakara. Por eso quería saber si acá se podrían hacer esos artículos para decircelo a ella. Espero que no te aburras leyendo todo esto xD. Bueno, besos cuidate. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 21:24 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Perdón apagué la computadora xq pateé un enchufe y ya vino mi hermano así que me tengo que ir pero voy a intentar algo. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 15:42 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Bueno Pero voy a ver si de acá puedo entrar al chat, anda allá y te digo si puedo. ♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 15:59 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaa Estabas en el xat y yo ni enterada, esta noche no estoy como las otras veces así que si vamos a hablar tiene que ser de tarde. Chau, chau. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 18:53 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Kristal... voy a invitar a alguien al chat, si ves esto entonces estoy allá. Si no estoy allá estoy acá o en las wikis y si no estoy en ningún lado es xq vino mi hermano y le tengo que dejar la computadora. Ok? pero ahora voy a andar en el xat en cuanto invite a alguien. Chau. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 18:59 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Aaaaaaah al fin llegaste, te estuve esperando en el xat. Invité a Carlos pero se tuvo que ir. Te espero allá, si querés ir x supuesto. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 20:57 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Aaaaaaah al fin llegaste, te estuve esperando en el xat. Invité a Carlos pero se tuvo que ir. Te espero allá, si querés ir x supuesto. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 20:57 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Gracias! Que hermoso regalo, nunca se me habria ocurrido haber podido a hacer algo así. XD --santi 19:20 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Si... Estoy en el de WikiDex y en este. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 21:14 4 oct 2009 (UTC)) Ayyyyyyyyyy Te quedó re linda, estaba mirando los mensajes y vi que decía: te hice esto. Y yo pensé, quién me lo hizo?? Jaja y a mi me pasa lo mismo que a vos con tu hermana, sólo que la computadora es de mi hermano jaja. Bueno, chau y gracias está divina. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:41 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Gracias... Tranquila, no importa. Si uno que yo me se a veces también es un incordio X3. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:34 5 oct 2009 (UTC)) HOLA!!!! n_n COMO ESTAS? PASANDO A SALUDAR =)--CARLOSTYPHLOSION 20:17 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Typhlosion_E_brillante.gif ¿Puedo.... ...subir videos? Si es así, tienen que ser sólo de pokémon? --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 21:09 8 oct 2009 (UTC) No importa... y decime boba pero, cuál es la opción video?? xP --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 21:22 8 oct 2009 (UTC) En mi historia... ...querés ser una Glaceon que sea la fan #1 de Barry?? Sólo es una idea xD Y las letras de la portada, al principio creo que no deberían ser amarillas, no se nota mucho, podrían ser gold o un cachín más grande. Bueno, también me decís que personalidad querés tener, okay? Loca no podés ser porque ya es Vale y Venu también me había pedido ser loca, lo que podés ser es una loca fan de Barry xD Chau, chau. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 14:21 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Otra cosita, restauré la cara de cleffa k borraste xa trasladarla cara de cleffa.png pero no puedo, no sé k pasa ¿la vuelvo a borrar? --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 16:33 9 oct 2009 (UTC) PD: Linda imagen de Alma, de dónde es? Archivo:Alma arreglada.png ¡Que bien :)! X3. Por cierto... Siento no haber estado aquí. Es que estoy crwando u hack rom muy novedoso pero complicado. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:02 9 oct 2009 (UTC)) ¿Podrías... ...hacerlo tú? Es que mi este de copiar pegar tarda mucho en cargarse y yo también quiero continuar la historia X3. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:20 9 oct 2009 (UTC)) xD Si, podés, pero él no viaja con todos xq no puedo meter a tantos. Y sobre tu problema, mmm mejor andá al hospital por las dudas xD Yo tengo una obsesión con las canciones en inglés, no se porque pero me encantan. Bueno y lo de la imagen, cada vez que busco a Alma en las imágenes de google me aparece cuakier cosa, la busco por alma soul kotone, lo único parecido que me aparece son los videojuegos. Bueno, bye!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 19:28 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Pues la verdad... No X3. Tengo una parte de algo en mi discusión. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:34 9 oct 2009 (UTC)) timido yo?? no tengo ninguna duda,me manejo aca como en wikidex--Zangoose7 22:28 9 oct 2009 (UTC) :( Este chat no me anda muy bien, podemos ir al xat, decile a marina que vaya también si quiere. Pleeeaaaaseee. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 13:08 10 oct 2009 (UTC) quieres que siga quieres que siga en diversion pura o no???? es que me puse triste por que me ignoraban =( quieres que siga o no???? firma tristemente:--Jarf1998 15:15 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Lo Siento Siento averte insultado a ti y a tus amigos oro es el mejor del mundo y kristal tambien me perdonas? POSDATA: YA E PEDIDO PERDON A TUS AMIGOS Que dijo thumb|Ojala te guste esta imagen :)kristal que dijo mewtree sobre oro???? a mi oro me cae bien si escogeria un manga escogerial la saga Gold lo digo enserio xD Bueno, ahora veo pero perdonaste a Mewtree?? Xq él te pidió perdón, y hoy de mañana en el chat se disculpó, hasta dijo: Oro es el mejor no un ****. Yo ya lo perdone, todos los del chat lo hicimos y hasta ahora ayuda a Rukariolucario con su historia. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:24 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Yyyyyy... los videos tienen que ser sólo de pokémon????? --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:29 12 oct 2009 (UTC) xP Es que como tooooodoooos saben, me encanta Miranda Cosgrove. Aunque puedo subir algún video de una de sus canciones mezclado con pokémon. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:50 12 oct 2009 (UTC) xDDDDDDDD thumb|300px|right|lo grabe yo :PHola kristal recuerdas lo de la diversion no acabo en pokemon cristal este podia ser el trailer de lanzamiento xDDDDD mentira es el de la peli 13 de Pokemon grabado por mi :P PD:Como cambio mi firma?????? --Jarf1998 00:02 14 oct 2009 (UTC) hoal Me preguntaba Hikari¿Qué es el Liceo?--Acelfcolori 15:25 15 oct 2009 (UTC)acelfcolori Gracias por todo me tienes que decir cuando saaldre en tu pokenovela porque te puse un mensaje en la discusion de la pokenovela quiero aparecer en comienzos de una aventura Quiero ser esta:Archivo:Chica_DP pokemon prinplup que evolucione en empoleon dragonair.luxray y togekiss Pues... Que no me permite grabar bien las páginas, entrat en el chat, etc... (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:59 15 oct 2009 (UTC)) Nada... Sigue sin funcionar :( (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:38 15 oct 2009 (UTC)) Tampoco me sirve... ¿Algo más? Me desespero =( (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:47 15 oct 2009 (UTC)) Desde... Hace uno o dos días. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:02 15 oct 2009 (UTC)) ¿¿Can I... ¿¿Puedo salir en tu historia Los comienzos de una aventura?? Pliiiss o pleeeaaaaase, como prefieras xD El personaje sería el sprite de Alma, los pokémon: Piplup (macho) como inicial, después una (o sea hembra xP) Skitty que evolucionó en Delcatty y a veces le digo Katy de cariño xD, Pichu (macho), Eevee hembra que evolucionó en Glaceon y Cyndaquil (macho). Y quiero tener 3 listones, ser de Sinnoh, de Hojas Gemelas y llamarme Carolyn pero que me dijeran Carol o Kary. Okay? Bueno, bye! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 14:14 16 oct 2009 (UTC) una preguntiya ¿Que pokemon te gusta más ? Es para hacerte una cosa :( Lo más seguro es que no siga con PDP. El chat no va. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:03 16 oct 2009 (UTC)) ¡Ya me funciona! Pero de un modo raro X3 (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 10:01 17 oct 2009 (UTC)) Yyy.... ¿para que perder el tiempo con bobadas si puedo ir directamente al tema? xD Por cierto, ví tu nuevo avatar, loca xD si los de tu clase lo vieran.... xP Y otra cosita, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase, de tus historias las que más me gustan son Los comienzos de una aventura y Batalla, Espectáculo, Alma! puedo salir en esa última también?? Si es mucho problema para vos no importa, pero es que esa historia me gusta mucho. --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 13:17 17 oct 2009 (UTC) hola ¿quieres salir en mi novela? si quierees dime el pokemon que eres y el personaje favorito tuyo ¡ojo! Alma está cogida El personaje... ...lo veo después, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo. Y para ponerle al video, que imágenes tenés??????? --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 13:47 17 oct 2009 (UTC) plis Puedo salir en lo e diversion pura?? quiero ser pau y ser esta:Archivo:35px-jolteon.png q pasa? q le psas al chat q no funciona??se qeda colgado y a veces ni me aparece--Zangoose7 17:45 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Diversion Pura Hola si me gustaria participar en Diversion Pura como Oro o Quinoa (o si no tambien un personaje kreado pero se llamara ruki y su pokémon favorito sera lucario Un Saludo: R.Lucario Dos cosas 1 la importante y seria xD:Seguire saliendo en diversion pura????? no sali en el cap 4 y en el cap 3 apenas sali responde con sinceridad que enverdad quiero saber si quieres que siga formanod parte de ella 2 la divertida xD:Deberiamos hacer un concurso de cuenos de Halloween y el ganador se lleva una plantilla conmemorativa que te parece EX personaje de diversion pura:--Julio the chikorita fan xD 15:31 18 oct 2009 (UTC) OK pero como voy a saber a que hora se conectan por ejemplo ustedes crean PDP y yo ando en el cole dime un horrio para hacerla o si no pasame el link del chat ese de PDP OK???? --Julio the chikorita fan xD 15:37 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Marcela la creadora de pokemon frontier 1 y de escape de isla gala, suerte. sorpresa sorpresa Aunque solo sea un test hazlo porfi respuestas en mi discusion 1-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Tu color 2-Me he encontrado una cría de murciélago:¿te gustaría adoptarla? Si o no 3-Si oyes un trueno, ¿sales para ver la tormenta o te escondes tu respuesta 4-Si ves una huella gigante:¿Huyes o buscas al que la ha dejado? tu respuesta 5-Suena el despertador:¿Saltas de la cama o sigues durmiendo? tu respuesta 6-Ves una araña en la habitación:¿la cuidas o la echas? tu respuesta Graciassss Eres......Bruja de la oscuridad!!! hey ¿puedo hacer un shipping o como se llame? y además quiero salir en pdp y aunqu tu noseas porfi diselo a la que sea de eso y ser esta:Archivo:paula.pngy, me gusta barry,como le gusta otra yo casi siempre no hablo y empezó a gustarme quinoa que es rukario concurso me gustaria entrar al concurso si no te molesta luego te doy mi dizfras Entrare Entrare al concurso con umbreporeon y jirachi malefico y subire varios mas vale?????? --Julio the chikorita fan xD 23:52 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Duskmagius Este es Duskmagius un Pokemon creado por Jarf1998 Es tipo fantasma y su habilidad es asustar al empezar una batalla baja el nivel de ataque de tu oponente. y aqui esta una foto de duskmagius http://img44.imageshack.us/img44/4253/duskmagius.png Participo en el... Concuros de Spritenoseque ese (Su nombre es difíxcil) (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 14:15 21 oct 2009 (UTC)) Se llama... Celebi muerto y es un zombie un poco tonto que no sabe lo que hace. Se llama Zombie] y lo he hecho yo X3 (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 14:17 21 oct 2009 (UTC)) hikari hola oye en la pag principal queria saber cuando se escoge la pknvla del mes y cuando se cambian los sabias que bueno oye en mi novela te pongo menos tranquila y mas ruda??--Espeon9 19:06 21 oct 2009 (UTC) genial! esta super tu wikia, me encanta te prometo de que pronto pondre mi pokenovela aqui, por cierto ya hice el capitulo 12 jeje bueno adios, voy a dar una vueltesita en tu wikia que esta super linda, bye! --Andrea444 13:43 23 oct 2009 (UTC) No... ...no hicimos PDP, por desgracia ¬¬ --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:50 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Hi!!!!!!!!!! Hola mucho gusto, acabo de crear una cuenta ne wikidex pero me entere de esta pagina para poder crear una historia de usuario, el problema q tengo q me aparece un mensaje: ¡Recórcholis! Poke Espectaculos Wiki no tiene una página Usuario con este nombre. Haz clic aquí para comenzar esta página o aquí para buscar esta frase en el wiki. Si una página con este mismo título existía previamente, por favor revisa el registro de borrados. me podrias ayudar por favor♥♥♥ --♥♥Beauti Gardevoir♥♥ 19:50 24 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Muchas gracias♥♥♥ --♥♥Beauti Gardevoir♥♥ 20:03 24 oct 2009 (UTC) es... ...este mi dizfraz Archivo:Eeveebruja.png es una bruja con escoba que consiste en empezar una batalla y asustar y volar(como vuelo)a lavez se llama brujitavee ¿que es imagesark? --fan de Acelf y Barry 09:08 31 oct 2009 (UTC)acelfcolori Hola Pues llámame Iris. Vengo de Fakémon porque HarukaAngel me recomendó que echara un vistazo. Tengo un par de dudas: * ¿Sólo se crean Fan Fics y datos de personaje o algo más? * ¿El Fan Club estaba programado desde que se creó esta Wikia o salió más tarde porque a alguien se le ocurrió poner delante "Fans Club"? » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:32 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Entonces... ...lo que haré será colgar sólo mis fan fics, porque el resto son cosas de Fakémon(dos entrenadores que inventé, una región y tres Pokémon) » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. (contactar) 17:52 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Que tal????? Una pregunta que seria mejor que creara mi periodico o que me dejes entrar al tuyo jejeje me gusta escribir gracias :) --Julio the chikorita fan xD 01:36 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Lei algo.... Oye lei que tienes un scaner bien! :) si vas a subir por favor subelos al museo de arte una pagina especial para los dibujos de nosotros... --Julio the chikorita fan xD 01:42 1 nov 2009 (UTC) me anoto si quiero entrar tratare de escribir en el sobre todas las noticias y actualizacines de novelas que haya gracias :) --Julio the chikorita fan xD 01:57 1 nov 2009 (UTC) ey Oye en tu novela sale Dialga y por eso ya que no tendras que borrarlo poneme como Dialga xD bueno dew DPG XD 10:49 hora venezuela oct 31 2009 (UTC) gracias... ...Kris ,porque puedo llamarte asi ¿no? a y en mi barrio hay una discoteca que se llama igual que tu personaje--fan de Acelf y Barry 09:13 1 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori P.D¿Cómo se suben dibujos? otra cosa de donde sacas el manga? cara de eeveenstein este pokemon fue creado por BrAhIaN 16:22 1 nov 2009 (UTC) eeveenstein,el eevee mas fuerte y tenebroso. puesto que se ha fusionado con el tipo fantasma. esta es su imagen: http://img101.imageshack.us/img101/5307/eeveenstein.png hello ¿me podrias ayudar con mi nueva wiki?Esque oy novata en lo de editar y.... es: http://es.wiki-image-novela.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki-image-novela_Wiki como se elige a alguien burocrata o admin? es para mi wikia Holaa, Kriis Hola, liinda. Mirá, no es q me moleste ni naa d eso pero kién es ese tal riku dreams y xq lo hiciste administrador burócrata y rollback si recién se unió a la wiki y ni t ha dejado msj en la discusión??? Y otra cosa: me podés hacer burócrata??? Pliiisss, es q kiero hacer administradores, no x ahora, pero x cualkier cosa. Dale, "boluda" jaja, acordate q es una forma d llamarte nomás. Bueno, bye, cuidate. --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 22:25 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Seee Y no voy a hacer a cualkiera (no t preocupes) pero x más especial q sea ese riku, la verdad no me parece justo (sin ofender) q lo hagas d todo, xq a mi a santi y a mar sólo nos hiciste una cosa (aunke ahora yo soy dos), no c, es mi opinión pero me parece q podrías haberlo hecho sólo administrador y que no es cosa d andar haciendo de todo a alguien sólo xq es especial. --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 00:12 2 nov 2009 (UTC) PD: No te ofendas, kristal, pero eso me parece a mi. Celestitaaaaaaaa Holaaaa :) he estado bien, bueno no tanto; los dias libres son agotadores, y tu? que has hecho? Aun sigues con el mismo IP? --Riku dreams 21:53 2 nov 2009 (UTC) Jeje Es un secreto ;) ahhh que mal que ya no te guste x)hacian una linda pareja ;) --« ® / © » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 13:35 3 nov 2009 (UTC) Pffft Si pero no para que me rayaras el iconito que te hize. Oye vas a salir en Pokémon style B-daman despues de todo? --« ® / © » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 17:23 3 nov 2009 (UTC) Claro, Pero pasame sus nombres a ver si quieren. Ahhh y si la voy a pasar, al igual que Pokémon, sky fighters, se que esa tambien te encanta :) --« ®iku / ©han » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 17:40 3 nov 2009 (UTC) hi ¿es tuya la histia de los rangers?si es asi me dejas que me copie un poquitin?--fan de Acelf y Barry 16:22 4 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori ... http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jarf1998/Adios... Lindaaa ;) Psss aun tienes la foto de Thorton/Espinal, con el electrode? Se me perdio :( Aghhhh plisss la necesito :P he creado una plantilla de codigos hexadecimales, ya casi la termino; eso significa que con solo colocar ya te sale, o sino el texto margineal. Y por lo que me dijistes en el msn, ¿Siempre ha sido asi? Ps por que ya me has cambiado 2 veces y haora es la tercera, luego no me digas que terminamos o pongo en mi perfil la foto que encontre de Crystal x) Pshhh aunque me mates la pongo x) --« ®iku / ©han » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 06:21 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Y sigo pensando Tal vez no, pero aun asi, por lo que me dijistes x) nuestra "relacion" no se basa en la sinceridad, sino en que cada vez que digo que no me quieres tanto como a Oro me pateas x) Ps eso ya es obsesion por que ni con Barry ni con (lo voy a deciiiir) Max, hacias eso x) --« ®iku / ©han » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 06:23 5 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Y por que sigues haciendo eso? ¿Por que me contestas por msn y no por aqui? Ah seguro por que tu Santi no se entere de tu verdadero hmmmm x) Pfft y si lo sigues ocultando te termino ya x) O me contestas esta o ya se acabo x) --« ®iku / ©han » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 06:26 5 nov 2009 (UTC) colaborar sí voy a colaborar, lo estoy haciendo ya, por cierto, cuando pueda ser administrador me avisas, eh? por cierto, no puedo firmar, xque no se ha cargado la barra de herramientas, Pokemons Shinys al Poder. concurso Spriteficacion yo supongo que este concurso ya deberia haber cerrado ade mas hay que anular algunas candidaturas por no seguir las reglas att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 16:15 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola Me gustaría participar en el proyecto caras de MM ya que he subido algunas y subiré mas. ¿Dónde me inscribo? Ah si ¿por qué en esta wiki solo se pueden subir una a una? ¿No se podría añadir la opción Subir varios archivos o algo así como en otras Wikis? --Pokemon al ataque 10:05 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Concurso de Spriteficación este es mi sprite: Archivo:Grimdead.PNG Es la mezcla de Darkrai, Mismagius y Duskull. Espero ganar. Y espero que Y.2.J se muera por el caletamiento global, el Y2K o Bill Cowsby (que tambien se muera) --santi 23:02 8 nov 2009 (UTC) cuando acaba cuando acaba Spriteficacion????????? --Julio the chikorita fan xD 01:16 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Mira: Sabes que no quiero pelear contigo, lo que paso ya paso y no quiero que se vuelva a hablar de eso. Yo no quiero pelearme, y no quiero echarte la culpa pero tu fuistes la que iniciastes. --« ®iku / ©han » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 02:52 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Bien Tu sabes que es imposible enfadarme contigo x) Pero si me dejas borrar la conversacion de la discusion que pusistes :P --« ®iku / ©han » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 04:21 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Nuevo Sprite Tambien tengo este:Archivo:Super-Rotom.png Es una mezcla de todos los elctrodomesticos. Hable con tu novio (al cual quieres y a mi no) --santi 00:05 12 nov 2009 (UTC) lee tus mensajes de la pokenoveloa XD oye mira te dejo este mensaje y otreo en las aventuras de wani wani XD --Dialga palkia 03:31 12 nov 2009 (UTC) hola hika hola hikari habla tu amiga Pokesofi oye en mi wikia tenemos problemas con las plantillas y los personajes nos ayudarías ?? Xat Hablemos ahi, y trae a Riku. --santi 00:46 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola amiga hola de nuevo esta wiki es genial si puedo ayudar en algun proyecto dime are loq ue sea para editarla ah y ah y otra cosa estoy muy deprimida me ayudarias en algo es uq eno lo puedo hacerr hola de nuevo oye puedo ayudarte en algun proyecto tengo los juegos de pokemon y pudo hacer toman y subirlas hola Kristal te acuerdas que yo queria salir en los comienzos de una aventura?¿pues puedo ser esta:Archivo:damita azelf.pngy como pokemon chimchar que evolucione hasta infernape, elekid y swellow? --la amigita que te ayuda! 12:46 18 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hikari Necesito porfavor que borres esta pagina si es que puedes Sasha, ya que yo borre el contenido de mi pokenoela ya que la voy actulizar y esa ya no se va a poder utilizar para nada mas y si puedes cambiarle el nombre a esta Linda, por Niccole porfa rsp. luego --Nikko 18:37 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Niccole13 Hikari Necesito porfavor que borres esta pagina si es que puedes Sasha, ya que yo borre el contenido de mi pokenoela ya que la voy actulizar y esa ya no se va a poder utilizar para nada mas y si puedes cambiarle el nombre a esta Linda, por Niccole porfa rsp. luego --Nikko 18:37 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Escribeme Hola ¿Puedes escribir en La historia de todos? Es una página en la que todos escribimos sin tener que pedir permiso y nunca, pero nunca se puede borrar lo que haya puesto otro, aunque sea una chorrada. Nunca se sabe el rumbo que tomará la historia. ¿Quieres participar? Por cierto, ¿quieres ser mi amiga? --Pokemon al ataque 20:13 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Mejor Borrame estos Sasha, Linda, Piplup de Linda, Cherubi de Linda y Chingling de Linda, porfa, porfa --Nikko 01:02 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Hikari Aqui tienes curiosidades para la sección de Sabias que? * Niccole esta basada en una persona real * El padre de Niccole trabaja con Aceron/Byron, el lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Canalave * En la Pokénovela Una aventura por Sinnoh, se crearon las batallas triples * Niccole, Carol y Barbie eligieron pokémon que no pertenecen a la cuarta generación PD: Quieres ser mi amiga, este es mi msn niccole_13candy@hotmail.com --Roro 20:11 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Que De que hablas, ese que escribio ese mensaje no fui yo fue la idiota de mi hermana nikol --Roro 20:27 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Si, por desgracia --Roro 20:44 21 nov 2009 (UTC) hey!! de donde sacaste el sprite para las aventuras de sinnoh?? xD este sprite: Archivo:PKMN_Trainer_Katorinu.png n_n jeje con k riku eh?? xD Ps se le da vastante iien ^^ x3 viiste el dibujo k iice de shaymin?? ? hola =) qeria saber si puedo subir una imagen de xatu en eso de las caras, por qe la necesito n.n ¿puedo? ✿salu2✿ Concurso hola me dejarias hacer un concurso de hacer el mejor pokemonn en spirit por fass es esprado muchp para esto --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 17:49 25 nov 2009 (UTC) re :LAMENTO DECIR UQ ENO ah hola que m'epnse que el de spiritficacion era para ahecr disfraces de halowwen con pokemo nn ok perdona por haverte molestado saludos Pokesofi --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 01:47 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Por quee POR UQE BORRASTES MIS POKEMON CREADOS ERAN PARA MSI AMIGOSS kristal!! me encanda el dibuu k pusiiste en elmuseo del arte lo hiciste con el paint?? Propuesta.... Che! Voii a ser diirecta: Paula (Acelfcolorii) lleva muxas ediciones (le faltan 2 xa 640) y ahce un gran trabajo acá, xk no la hacés bur o adm??? Ya, es eso. x3 Bye! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 19:17 26 nov 2009 (UTC) sorpresa ¿puedes poner en mi discusion un sprite que te guste o hayas modificado?--¡cuenta conmigo! 09:40 28 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori hi Archivo:paulacamina.png--¡cuenta conmigo! 19:43 28 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori te dejo que en el equipo me sorprendas Hola Disculpa, pero me preguntaba por que habias borrado el articulo en el que estaban mis dibujos???? iba a subir mas...por q? --StalinC 02:34 29 nov 2009 (UTC) ok ya entiendo, las subire en el blog krisssssssssss pideme algo porfa para modificaaaaaaaaaaaaar estoy desesperada estoy haciendo un comic, me ayudas?porfaa yo te paso las imagenes a ver que te parecen--¡cuenta conmigo! 14:48 29 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori no ntiendo la pregunta emmm soy pokemon accion y quiero colaborar aqui. no es tan dificil. --Pokemon accion 17:51 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Si ¿por que? es mi mejor amiga o mi segunda mejor amiga ¿no puedo registrarme aqui? --Pokemon accion 20:46 29 nov 2009 (UTC) parece que te lei la mente justo antes de que lo escribieses lo borre. a lo mejor parecia que iba a hacer vandalismo a ti te lo parecio ¿no? no te preocupes. --Pokemon accion 20:50 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Marina ¿y la pregunta de si conozco a marina a que viene? --Pokemon accion 20:51 29 nov 2009 (UTC) es que es lo que pensaba ¿y por que ese tal pokemon al ataque le hace un blog a marina? si le acen a ella un blog que nos lo agan a todos. ademas algunos comentarios me parecian estupidos. --Pokemon accion 21:00 29 nov 2009 (UTC) jeje ejeje s uq emi teclaod anda mal se me pone loco aveces se me pone en mayus y o en minus} --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 17:30 30 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Y mi blog? ¿Fuiste tu la que borró mi entrada de blog llamada Marina, la mejor? Si fuiste tu dímelo. No estoy enfadado (bueno sí). ¿Fuiste tu? Si fuiste tu, ¿por qué lo hiciste? --Pokemon al ataque 17:51 1 dic 2009 (UTC) No me hagas caso... Ya se quien fue y entiendo el motivo. --Pokemon al ataque 17:56 1 dic 2009 (UTC) >w< Si, esa soy yo, la titule: "Love in da sea", pero luego la cambie a "Gold and Soul: Real love" x3 Si quieres te doy un gift a ver si hago a tu OC que ya vi en tus carpetas n.n es facil de dibujar. A mi me gusto tu pichu, ¡Si que se parece a Soul en el pelo! jeje, eso me encanto. Se nota que para que estes empezando a usar la tableta lo haces bien, yo tengo una portatil n.n Y la verdad, el de Silver y Soul me dejo casi llorando, ¡vistes como Silver la abrazaba tan tiernamente! iArt esta vez se lucio. Y a ti, se te nota que enverdad amas a Gold x3 a mi me gusta, pero no re tanto como tu y Gold o Reka y Thorton... Ahhh... pero Reka si esta obsesionada un cancho mas, aunque a ti tambien te gusta el Nejiki no? x3 --Charmii 01:26 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Hikari Hola Hikari me llamo Marcela, bueno tengo una pregunta ¿como le pongo color a las paginas? ¿ehh? porfis responde. Atte. --¡Super aipom y buneary estrella! 00:41 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Sip Sip como la tuya o si puedes de otro color, gracias por contestar. Atte. --¡Super aipom y buneary estrella! 00:47 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues... Bueno lo quiero celeste, y tambien me puedes decir como poner palntillas de miembros de clubs y eso. Atte. --¡Super aipom y buneary estrella! 00:54 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye Oye ya lo intente pero no se pone ¿Me ayudas? donde se debe de poner o que. Atte. --¡Super aipom y buneary estrella! 01:45 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa Para poner la letra de un personaje de color como se hace ¿Eh? y aveses cuando estoy editando algo pone al personaje pero lo rodea un marco blanco mas o menos asi: thumb|left ¿como hago para que no se vea?. Atte. --¡Super aipom y buneary estrella! 02:09 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa Para poner la letra de un personaje de color como se hace ¿Eh? y aveses cuando estoy editando algo pone al personaje pero lo rodea un marco blanco mas o menos asi: thumb|left ¿como hago para que no se vea?. Atte. --¡Super aipom y buneary estrella! 02:10 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, pero para poner otro color a una pagina ¿como le haria? (Esta es mi ultima pregunta) Atte. --¡Super aipom y buneary estrella! 02:26 5 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Donde vives? ¿Donde vives? en que pais, en que estado en que municipio, en que colonia, en que calle, el número de tu casa y de que color es. Atte. --¡Super aipom y buneary estrella! 03:02 5 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Donde vives? ¿Donde vives? en que pais, en que estado en que municipio, en que colonia, en que calle, el número de tu casa y de que color es. Atte. --¡Super aipom y buneary estrella! 03:03 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues... Ay 2 razones: 1 No tengo ni un mes aqui en wikia pokémon, y no tengo mucha experiencia y ademas eres Adiministradora 2 Aveces pregunto por curiosidad. Atte. --¡Super aipom y buneary estrella! 03:13 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Un problema Hikari eh? bueno es que hice una pokenovela y me salio un poco mal yo te digo cuando me ayudes. Atte. --¡Super fan de aipom! 00:42 6 dic 2009 (UTC) OYE che por que borrastes el cindacuil rosa me costo mucho hacerlo ademas me dijistes que no lo borrarias por que me mentistes ? --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 21:25 8 dic 2009 (UTC) frame|Por que lo hicistes aHHH perdon che y que paso con el huevo de togepi ? --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 21:49 8 dic 2009 (UTC) ah y como haces esas imagenes con movimiento por ejemplo el bulbasaur de oro eh esque nunca consgio un apg ina webv donde ehacerlos mm saves donde se descargan ? frame|saves? Hola grax pero.. Hola es bueno q pongas orden, en eso ultimo q acabas de hacer de quitar el sprite de terra, pero no deberias ponermelo a mi si no a Karena ya que ella fue la que lo puso --StalinC 21:16 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Ah si Ah si si , es q me equivoque fue Keyko, deberias mandarle ese mensaje a ella no a mi, --StalinC 21:21 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Hikari Hikari ¿me puedes conseguir un sprite mini para Pokémon Adventures? Porfi, ayudame Atte. ¡Super fan de aipom! 00:36 13 dic 2009 (UTC) thumb|left Hola Hikari Hikari ¿me puedes conseguir un sprite mini para Pokémon Adventures? Porfi, ayudame Atte. ¡Super fan de aipom! 00:36 13 dic 2009 (UTC) thumb|left Hola Hikari Hikari ¿me puedes conseguir un sprite mini para Pokémon Adventures? Porfi, ayudame Atte. ¡Super fan de aipom! 00:36 13 dic 2009 (UTC) thumb|left Pues... Pues el color de pelo cafe (con la luz se me ve un poco de colr cobre oro) tengo de largo el pelo pues... Ni tan cortito ni tan largo, osea normal y mi color de ropa es morada con rosa. Atte. ¡Super fan de aipom! 00:44 13 dic 2009 (UTC) pokemon era pokemon special o aventures no recuerdo quiero que me consigas o a lance o a gary o a ... mas ninguo lo de los mini por que no los encuentro ATTE:--Dialga palkia 00:51 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Si Si me gusto esta bonito mas o menos asi soy bueno me tengo que ir bye. Atte. ¡Super fan de aipom! 01:02 13 dic 2009 (UTC) HHola Es q tengo un problema con los sprites minis ya que no aparecen en wikidez, podrias hacerme uno? --StalinC 01:25 13 dic 2009 (UTC) ok Ok, necesito como el sprite de Bruno(el protagonista masculino de Rubi Zafiro Esmeralda) pero con el pelo negro y la ropa azul, claro si es q no es mucho problema --StalinC 01:29 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Si Si, bueno q sea azul y negro --StalinC 01:56 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Oh muchas gracias, me encanta, lo hiciste muy bien gracias --StalinC 02:06 13 dic 2009 (UTC) SrySofi:re no inporta me avisas si haces otra en que me pueda registrar y si queres lominis te loshago yo SrySofi:re no inporta me avisas si haces otra en que me pueda registrar y si queres lominis te loshago yo Atentamente sofi frame|no inporta amisame cualkier otra cosa :) Hikari hola hika abla sofi te queria preguntar si podia hacer una entrada en mi blog o un articulo para hacer una novela con pokemon ke invente si te molesta te pregunto por las dudas --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 18:03 13 dic 2009 (UTC) frame|porfasss okey okey ni siquiera s elos puedo dedicar a mis amigos en mi blog? Quiere hablar contigo una estúpida Corre ponte en el CHat, cierta persona muy idiota quiere hablar contigo. Solo te digo que nos ha llamado pu_os a todos. --Pokemon al ataque 17:52 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Insultos=Vandalismo Mira la Usuario:TeresaMorena esta insultando a todos(incluso a ti te dijo put*) asi que sugiero que la bloquees para toda la vida --Dialga palkia 17:53 14 dic 2009 (UTC) hikari por uqe la borrastes hikari por que borrastes la cara de quilava rosa esta vez la hice desde la cara de quilava orginial no se por uq em e la borrastes --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 15:41 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Kristal, Kristal! Archivo:Urgentemente.png Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente en mi wiki (Ya sabes en la que "te echas una cabezadita"). Pero, primero, avísame por el chat de Poke Espectaculos. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 16:21 15 dic 2009 (UTC)) Oky Oky,arreglame mi VS,pero esk esos son mis colores originales de:pelo,ojos,bufanda y ropa. Bn me da = pero k no kede raro...¬¬ Archivo:Eevee_(2).png No sea raro!!!x3 --Karen,la Medium 22:44 15 dic 2009 (UTC) mira ¿puedo crear lo de las caras de mm?y bueno las voy a poner ahi,¿ok?luego si quieres lo --¡cuenta conmigo! 15:42 16 dic 2009 (UTC)bueno es mejor Cara quilava hola puedo subir la caraque no se parece la tuya en absoluto por fas puedo si no no me podre anotar en un novela --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 18:20 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Mira aca tenes una imagen para utilizar Archivo:DelibirdN.jpg Plantillas por favor me ayudarias con las plantillas ya vi ayuda de plantillas y nada me ayuda porfas ayudame con lso cods que h hay que poenr en las intruccion responde pronto Sof frame|por favor ayudame --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 22:18 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Grax x3 Archivo:VSKristal.pngGrax Kristal,el Sprite kedo mejor si no el mio k ice con el Paint quedaría como si fuese de papel x3 bno pue grax!! PD:El Sprite de VSKRISTAL es de el ArtWork k subiste,...me costó encontrar el color carne,que digo que si tienes la sombra color carne la puedes substituir x el negro del brazo? Archivo:EspeonHumana.jpgArchivo:Fan_Art_Umbreon.jpgArchivo:Cara_de_Kecleon_morado.png He subido unas cuantas fotos incluyendo las de los Kecleon de la Tienda Kecleon de MM2,x si acaso lo necesitas(en general yo =mente los tuve que usuar) si kieres acer un articulo de MM1,MM2,o MM3 --Karen,la Medium 13:23 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Ah y... Ah y el Eevee carismàtico tambien lo subi --Karen,la Medium 13:24 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola kris Kris quiero adoptar el huevo azul con negro por favor decime como hago? Antes de queres adoptarlo vas a poner mas huevos? Si no vas aponer mas huevos por favor decime y adopto al azul con negro... Pliiiis Venusaur97m.d.v.g.l adoptar olle el primer huevo quisiera sacer si hay mas de ese esque quiero uno olle y si lo adopto lo puedo poner endonde quiera en pokenovela y en mi usuario gracias olle gracias por dejarme adoptarlo siiiii adoptar olle vi losnuevos huevos y quiero al que se parece a vulpix cuando lo vi me enamore de ese huevo porfabor Por si luego vuelvo (Aunque por ahora tengo que ir a por la leche)... Estaré en Poké-Sueños wiki. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 15:38 21 dic 2009 (UTC)) pòrfaaaaaaaaaaaaa es que quiero un especiallllllllllllllllllll porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa veeeeeeeeeen cuando lo vi fui rapido a decirte solo tengo uno tuyo creo porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ok oky cuando se rifara ademas nadie te lo a pedido dime cuando se rifa para saver si estare es dia Jeje, gracias No se que le ha pasado a mi computador esta vez -u- bonita clave, ¿Eh? (xD) Se la he cambiado a otra (Pft, ¿quien coloca de clave Pikachurina?) Jeje, como he dicho antes, se la cambie n__n --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 23:20 21 dic 2009 (UTC) HOla Quiero adoptar al huevo q te pedi...y perdona lo qdije ayer de ti ok? :D --StalinC 15:57 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias... Muy tiernos los Pikachus X3 Y muy bonita la imagen de Cherrim. Gracias por el huevo, ¿Qué será? Bueno, gracias a todos. Hoy estoy muy feliz :) (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 12:49 23 dic 2009 (UTC)) adoptar Adopto el pokehatch 6 ¿me das la ficha?--pbc.. 18:09 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye :@ Jaja que suerte que hayas borrado ese articulo de Empoleon, para que sepas que no fui yo, fue mi hermano Franklin, no se que creyó pero por suerte lo borraste --StalinC 22:40 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye!!!!! por que borrraste mi respuesta en pokemon quiz tenia ganas de ganar un huevito y no puedo ya que mi respuesta fue anulada no es justo!!!! por que lo hiciste?????? --Julio the chikorita fan xD 22:12 24 dic 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Ya puse la respuesta en la discucion Edit:Es para no ser tan repetitivos???? no ya ando inventando de donde diablos se sacan esas respuestas es que quiero un huevo =´( =´( AYUDAAA Necesito saber como se ace una plantilla llevo estudiandola muxo pero no me aclaro ¿me ayudas?.€l Bixo^^ ¿¿Respuestas?? Hola Supongo que esto sería un nuevo comienzo,empezé en wikidex,luego en la wikia de pokefanon donde soy admin y te haré unas pequeñas preguntas para saber si puedo entrar bien aquí, *1ero:Aquí se puede poner todo tipo de historias ¿cierto? *2do:Puedo subir Caras de MM con colores que yo les pusé? Bueno eso es todo,te dejo el enlace de la página de mi historia para que veas las imagenes de las que te hablo Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:La Prehistoria--Mew doctor 23:23 26 dic 2009 (UTC) No me hagas caso Kristal, olvida todo lo de ayer. Es que me pasó algo muy malo y cambié. No, no me voy a ir, y perdona si en algún momento te he molestado. --Soy amigo de mis amigos como tú, PAA 08:40 27 dic 2009 (UTC) la respuesta del pokequiz he buscado como loco andaaaa deopende del idioma del anime???? conchale quiero ese huevo :´( te lo ruegoooooooo --Julio the chikorita fan xD 21:04 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Otra pregunta Bueno ya sabes que soy un admin en pokefanon,y eso significa que he hecho fakemon,odviamente,bueno solo te quería preguntar si puedo usar caras de Fakemon hechos por mí,te dejo aquíel enlace--Mew doctor 21:56 27 dic 2009 (UTC)